


Debt And Gratitude

by HUNTER29



Category: Senran Kagura
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, F/M, Gangbang, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, prostituition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: For her friends, Yomi made the sacrifice of her body so she could raise money to provide for those who stood by her side. After she finished up with some "clients", she encounters a more friendlier face and finds more than just comfort in their arms.





	Debt And Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different.

Yomi loathed the fact she had to do this.

She was pinned up against the wall of a back alley with her arms and legs gripping around the men who was mercilessly pounding into her pussy, as if he was trying to tenderise it. The female ,who was the receiving end of this brutal fucking, had to force herself to make it seem like she was enjoying it when she truly hated it.

It was just the sacrifice she chose to make.

Yomi was a Shinobi like her friends who formed the Crimson Squad, but they had thrown away that life and went rogue which left them without a proper home so all they had were each other. Yomi valued them so much that it they were the reason why she was doing this. She was just raising the money so she and her friends could have a warm meal in their bodies. 

But even if this sacrifice was for them, Yomi would never admit what she had to do.

"Yeah, you like this don't you? You filthy whore", the man currently fucking Yomi jeered as his friends were stood in the background laughing and jerking themselves off to the sight of "the desperate whore that needed a good fuck".

"Yes, please mr I...I want your cock so bad".

Yomi felt physically sick in having to say that but she had to make it seem convincing, and so she said the line that demeaned her.

"This is for the others, this all for the others" she kept thinking to herself before the man pinning her to the wall grunted and pushed deep into Yomi's pussy as he told to enjoy what he was giving her.

And that was followed by a batch of thick cum pumping into the rogue ninja who mewled and whined, the former being forced and the latter being of disgust but she made it seem appreciative.

"She's all yours, boys" the brutish man spoke as he near enough dropped Yomi to the ground. But she didn't have much time to recover as she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled between the other men, five in total and by the looks in their eyes Yomi knew exactly was she was about to receive.

In less than a minute Yomi was riding the lap of one of the men as another plugged her ass, her hands jerking off two other men with last having his cock sucked.

It was brutal and merciless but Yomi endured the gangbang and forced herself to make it seem like she was the depraved whore they were makimg her out to be, it was all an act but they were two ignorant to realise it as they just fucked Yomi.

The blonde bounced her hips back and forth against the two cocks embedded into her whilst she sucked off the one in her mouth and pumped her hands along the two in her grip. She absolutely hated this but it was the choice she chose for herself so she could provide for her friends.

"This is for the others" she said to herself again before her eyes widened as the five men she was servicing each came.

Yomi felt numb for a moment before she was sat against the wall of the alley and she thought it was over.

"A parting goft for you" one of the men grinned as the six of them jerked themselves off to Yomi before cummimg over her, one then threw some money at her side before calling Yomi a whore again as he and his friends walked off laughing.

And Yomi began crying.

She remained in the same position, naked and covered in the cum of strangers and all just for enough money so she and her friends could eat the next day. 

Yomi then heard some approaching footsteps and assumed it would be another potential "client", but as she looked up at the person an expression of horror turned on her face as she knew this person.

"Y/n?"

Her voice trembled as she looked to you as you just remained silent for a moment, also in shock at this. You heard crying and saw Yomi slumped against the wall, you didn't know it was her so approached to see what was wrong. Your shock skyrocketed as you saw it to be her before kneeling down and asking if she was ok thinking she was attacked but she explained what she did, what she had to do before showing the money in her hand.

"It's just enough for tomorrow's meal" she sobbed as she wiped off the sticky cum from her body before shakily reaching for her clothing and donning it once more. But as Yomi went to leave, you caught her wrist.

"It's cold out here, you could do with a warm bath" you said with a soft smile that held no judgement that the rogue ninja expected to see in your eyes, she expected you to be disgusted with what she did but you had more sympathy in her eyes. "Come home with me tonight, rest up and I'll help you and the other four" you said and Yomi smiled before weakly thanking you as you led the way to your house.

When at your home, you pointed Yomi to the bathroom where she could wash herself up after the night she had whilst you put her clothes in the wash.

You mentally asked why Yomi resulted to this instead of coming to you for help, you had offered in the past to let her and the rest of her team stay with you for a bit but your offer was turned down. But knowing what you did now, you wouldn't take no for an answer next time you offered. You wasn't going to let your friend degrade herself just for a small wad of cash.

But for now that would need to wait as you was just laying out a large shirt for Yomi, you didn't have any clothes befitting a female so hopefully that would make do. 

Your bedroom door opened and in walked Yomi with a towel wrapped around her body and you gave a gentle smile before turning around and pointing out the shirt, you explained that was the only thing available until her clothes were washed but she didn't mind. She was just grateful for all you had done for her to this point.

Yomi sat down on the bed as she was drying her hair and you was about to leave when she caught your hand and asked for you to sit with her for a bit, you did as she asked and took a seat by Yomi's side and she leaned her head on your shoulder whilst saying thanks for what you did for her. 

"A warm bath was just what I needed after tonight" she said and you slowly raised your hand to rest on her shoulder, rubbing it as Yomi sat against you before looking up.

"You don't have to do any of that again, there is room here for you and the others to stay, I really don't mind" you said and Yomi smiled but said that you didn't have to make that offer but you told her that "no" was not going to be an accepted answer if it was going to lead her to selling her body.

"I won't allow that" you said in a tone that made the female Shinobi fall silent, it was a seriousness she's not familiar in seeing from you and the concern that was directed to her made Yomi's chest feel warm.

Her lips turned up in a smile as she leaned against you again as your arm wrapped around her in a protective manner, "stay here with me, tell the others they can as well, you'll be safer that way" you before being taken aback by a pair of lips against yours.

Yomi's hands pushed against your chest as she kissed you, her lips being an advocate to show her gratitude to what you was doing for her as she let tears stream down her cheeks before she broke away and said she didn't what to do what she had to do anymore. "I just had to, for the others" she sobbed before this time you kissed her, your hands stroking her cheek as you said she didn't have to. Your lips gentle against hers as she looked into your eyes.

Yomi reached her hand up to the knot holding the towel around her and let it drop to show off her body, then she reached to your pants and you broke away from the kiss asking what she was doing.

"Saying thank you" she spoke softly pushing you onto your back whilst unzipping your pants and fishing out your flaccid penis, it didn't take long for to get you hard due to Yomi's "experience" but the look in her eyes as she stared at your cock was of awe.

She's had big clients before but the size of your erected phallus was the biggest she's seen, and it made her wet between the legs. 

That was something rare, usually Yomi's body would just go numb and she would fake her reactions to the sex she was having with strangers. She remembered only one time when she felt it and that was her first, it wasn't even pleasure she felt then and so her body learnt to just shut down any feeling receptors as she was used by all the men she slept with for money. 

But why was this different? Because it was with you? Because she felt much more comfortable doing this with you?

The blonde haired rogue ninja mulled over that before she smiled. You had yet to make any condescending remarks to her and that made her more willing to proceed so Yomi leaned her head into your lap and enveloped your erect shaft into the warm wetness of her mouth.

You looked down to Yomi who in turn was staring back up at you as she was wrapping her lips around the base of your cock, her head starting to bob up and down as she even included the use of her tongue as she orally serviced you. You showing your appreciation of that by leaning your head back and moaning which made the blonde haired Shinobi smile, she was much more happier to give you a blowjob than she would be to give a foul mouthed stranger one. You wasn't saying any degrading remarks like calling her a whore, instead you said that she didn't have to do this but it was feeling good.

Your hand reached down into Yomi's hair and stroked through it as she bobbed her head, lewd noises becoming audible as she was usuing the technique that she had developed in her time as a Shinobi of the night. Her tongue swirling around the tip of your cock as her hand jerked and twisted around the base, her lips turned up at the corners in a genuine smile at seeing you to be enjoying her oral treatment before she lifted her head back.

"You're really big, Y/n" Yomi commented before kissing the tip of your cock, running her tongue up the side before suckling on the tip. She was trying to coax you to orgasm and it was working.

You let Yomi know of the orgasm that was about to hit and she sped up the pumping of her hand which resulted in you blowing over her face, but her reaction wasn't of disgust as would be the usual case when Yomi was "working". Instead she smiled genuinely at you and said she hoped you enjoyed that as she cleaned herself.

Then she yelped as you pulled her close into another kiss, her surprised noises muffled before she returned it and you gently laid Yomi onto her back as you loomed over her body. Your hands traversed her figure and and appreciated each curve on her body before your rubbed her thighs. She smiled and parted her legs, willing to go further if you so wished but you asked her just to be sure.

"It's different this time, it's with you, Y/n".

You pushed another kiss against Yomi's lips after she said that, the tip of your cock rubbing against her opening before she moaned softly as you parted her folds via penetration. Your hand scooping under her head and you held your gazes.

Your hips pulled back and pushed forward as you began to thrust into Yomi, her lips quivered with the first soft moan she had let out since she started having sex with men. You wasn't agressive from the get go, instead you was gentle. Your body pushed against hers with no force or speed that was excessive at the moment but you was tender and Yomi showed her appreciation to that by cupping your face in your hands and holding yet another kiss with this being one she moaned in.

She was genuinely feeling pleasure from this, her body hadn't gone numb to try and block out the situation as she was wanting to feel it. You wasn't fucking Yomi like all those other men have, instead you was making love to her.

Sweet, tender and affectionate love. And it filled her body with a warm sensation that was only matched by the pleasure you was making her feel.

"I'm going to speed up" you spoke softly into Yomi's ear and she hugged you and said it was ok for you to be however you wished, it wasn't like she couldn't take anything rough. 

But still you remained gentle even if your pace did increase and Yomi responded by moaning into your ear as her arms and legs locked around you, Yomi used this to pull you down into a kiss as you found the perfect rhythm that mixed with the pace. It worked to make her elicit sweet moans that were more genuine than the fake ones she had to put on for others.

This was most meaningful sex she has ever had, and it's all because she was doing it with you.

Your hips pumped against Yomi as your cock pushed deep into her pussy which made her writhe a little as it was the deepest she's ever felt anyone go before and such deepness allowed you to hit that certain spot that made her arch up in bliss as she was wracked with an orgasm. Never has she cum so fast, but she wasn't embarrassed.

The rogue ninja just kept moaning as you never halted your thrusting, your head buried into the crook of Yomi's neck as you tried to find her sweet spot again before abusing the sensitivity by pumping your cock against it, this making the female beneath you twist and writhe before she cupped your face and locked gazes. Her cheeks flushed red in a deep blissful blush as she was panting.

"Please, don't stop".

Her tone of voice was sweet and desperate but not the facade she put on for others, this was a genuine need for satisfaction and she made that clear by leaning into your shoulder again and bucked her hips upwards to meet yours as she moaned, your hand slipping down and clapping onto Yomi's ass as you thrusted at a different angle that rubbed you around inside her even more than you was before.

And she was loving it.

So much so that she flipped the position so she was on top and started to ride your lap with her hair falling in front of her face in a disheveled mess from the speed she moved at. 

"You're so big Y/n, please I want you so badly" she moaned with a need for you, and you was happy to oblige as your hands gripped Yomi's hips and you began to piston yourself upwards into her which caused the blonde to fall against your chest as your hands slipped down to her ass where you assisted her in bouncing as Yomi lifted her head to meet you in a kiss before she moaned that she was close again.

That made your efforts double and Yomi's body fell numb, but this time to nothing but the pleasure you was making her feel. Her eyes fell half lidded and her mouth was open in endless streams of moans as she started gasping before her pussy clenched around you as she climaxed again, her juices gushing out of her cunt and into your lap which nearly tipped you over the edge with the constant bombardment but what really set you off was Yomi herself.

Her hands gripped your shoulders tight as she sat up to look down at you, a smile turning on her lips as she lifted up before suddenly crashing back down and her eyes widened with a loud cry of bliss as she felt your warm semen starting to pump into her quivering pussy.

The warmth ironically made her shiver before Yomi slumped in your lap and finally fell forward into your shoulder. Her breathing was consisting of ragged but rapid gasps for air as a satisfied smile turned on her mouth.

Yomi wrapped her arms around your shoulders in a tight embrace as she leaned against you, your hands brushing her disheveled hair so it ran down her back and you could see ehr face again. The smile on her flushed face before she pushed forward to engage in a tender kiss again.

You cupped her cheeks in your hands as you returned the kiss before parting back to say she never had to sell herself again, all she had to do was just convince the others to stay at his place. "There's more than enough room for you all" you said and Yomi just leaned her head against you as she said she would convince the others, but then she spoke three words that were so quiet that you barely heard them.

"I love you".

Yomi lifted ehr head again to meet your gaze, "you saved me, Y/n and for that I love you" she said and the two of you met in one more kiss before Yomi felt tired. You noticed this and stroked her hair whilst saying for her to get some sleep and she wasn't needing to be told twice, Yomi basically passed out on top of you with a happy and satisfied smile.

One that you mirrored.

The next day Yomi spent the whole morning convincing the rest of the Crimson Squad to come and stay at yours, she assured them that you was fine with it and that you was even the one to suggest it again. The other girls eventually agreed and you even helped with moving the little belongings that they had to his.

The rest of the day went by with the group of rogue ninjas making themselves at home but Yomi quickly found you again as night arrived. 

You was in your room laying on your end when she knocked on the door and came in, she greeted him with a smile and you patted the bed for her to join you. She did so by climbing atop you and leaned down to kiss you. She again thanked you for what you did for her and the others before asking if you was going to tell them about what she used to do? You stroked Yomi's cheek and said it wasn't your place to, you said she could tell them when she was ready and Yomi smiled again before kissing you.

In the next few minuets loud moans were coming from your bedroom as you was thrusting yourself deep into Yomi. There was a bang on the wall from Mirai's room next door telling the two of you to keep it down but neither of you listened. You two just went at it with Yomi promising to both you and herself that you would be the only one she would allow to have sex with her. You sealing that deal with a kiss as deep as the thrust you pushed into her that made made Yomi arch as she reached a blissful orgasm.

But the night was still young and you two had more than enough energy to continue. Hopefully the others didn't mind the noise, especially Mirai.


End file.
